1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for adding a gas or liquid to a liquid, and more particularly, for effecting absorption of a gas in a liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water treatment for potable water supplies frequently involves the addition of chlorine to maintain water quality. However, the use of chlorine leaves carcinogenic residuals in the water in quantities which are unacceptable. It has been found that treatment by ozone enables smaller amounts of chlorine to be used to maintain the purity of the water in a water supply system.
Devices are known for injecting ozone or other gases into water for purification. In these devices, the gas is bubbled into a liquid stream for absorption at atmospheric pressure and submergence.